An object recognition algorithm is being applied to various fields such as a user authentication system, an obstacle recognition system for vehicle, a security system and a Human Robot Interaction (HRI) technology. Recently, the object recognition algorithm is built into hardware and is implemented as an embedded system that performs only a special function. Herein, the embedded system is a portion of a large system, and is a specific application system that includes hardware and software for performing a special task.
However, the object recognition algorithm requires an excessive operation processing amount to a processor. For example, the object recognition algorithm includes an operation that scans the entire region of an input image to a searching window having a certain size, and the scanning operation requires an excessive operation processing amount. Due to the excessive operation processing amount, a memory necessary for processing of an image is added. Moreover, the excessive operation processing amount and the added memory are factors that disturb the object recognition algorithm to be implemented in hardware such as an embedded system.